The Known Gods
The Gods There are many categories to the Gods, some have went into hiding or a recovery state since the war whereas many have perished but without the knowledge of the other Gods. Therefore some may be hidden away and consequently not in the following list. Heavenly Gods: Midcrest, the Lightbringer (LG). Very commonly worshipped by humans and elves. He contributed a large part to the Prime Banishment and is very prominent within the Celestial Plane. He was the one that proposed the plan of the Everlight Barrier separating humanity and the Gods. He is one that always believes that the law of the world must be maintained and that they shouldn’t interfere unless it is absolutely necessary to banish evil. Many temples that carry his faith contain many gifted in healing of wounds. Therefore they are widely known for their powerful restoration magic in which a lot of the clerics or monks that follow the teachings are able to provide as they receive his blessing. Farmers are also influenced to worship him for they believe in the good harvests that he brings along with the sun, as he is also known as the God of summer. Aeon, the Beastmaster (NG). Mostly worshipped by those who work together with animals such as rangers or druids. Very typical of the Firbolgs and Wood Elves to know about this God. She herself once commanded the animals upon the land to fight against the evil. Her blessings often give great hunts and she is very well known for defeating the betrayer God Serpentrix and forcing her out of the heavens. Some paladins will also follow her wisdom as she is revered by those who hunt these aberrations or fowler creatures that do not belong in the realms of nature. Beatrix, the Creator (CG). She united the Heavens against the Betrayer Gods and spearheaded their banishment. She worshipped by many races that encourage strength and strategy in their civilisation. She is also a very prominent God within the Celestial Plane. She is the matron of creation and craft therefore worshipped primarily by the Dwarven and Gnomish races, so much in Dwarven communities that she is there is a city wholly dedicated to her. Dwarven fighters look up to her as the symbol of strength within the cities, her sigil often encrusted on their shields as good luck in battle and restoring courage to those who are lost. Vengraagmon, the Platinum Dragon (LG). A placement of power always resided within the draconic race, although they had disparities amongst their people, for the ancient war they sided alongside the Heavenly Gods greatly contributing to their militaristic forces and holding a valuable place within the Heavens. This beautiful platinum dragon is worshipped by most of the metallic dragons and their descendants. He upholds justice and honor and therefore is a common place for paladins to put their faith as they believe in the just cause that Vengraagmon fought for. He also demonstrates great strength, strategy and leadership amongst his people as they were no doubt one of the strongest armies fighting in the Prime Banishment. Shipje, the Charmful Saint (CG). Commonly worshipped by those who seek pleasure in life whether from music, flesh, games, acts and the like. He is known for lifting spirits in times of depression, he enlightened those who fell pessimistic and restored morale to the forces of the Heavens. In almost every city is guild hall that represents this God, some are more corrupt and evil that others in the way they worship him with shady deals. But they are often punished for tainting his name by the true followers of the teachings. Most bards worship this God from a very young age, as they are gifted with their talents of musical instruments as well as the beauty of the arcane arts. Ysera, the Omniscient (N). Respected and worshipped by scholars, she is the most intelligent Goddess. Very typical of wizards to encounter her teachings as a lot of the ancient books held within the Lolios Library were written by her servants and still protected by her followers. She is very prominent within the Celestial Plane and very well respected. They say within her domain in the heavens contains most of the books that have ever existed including those lost through time or destruction. Those who seek knowledge often travel from their homes at an early age to the Lolios Library in order to learn about her following. They are often gifted in the arcane arts after many years of study and hence their Kingdom has grown large revolving around the library with a large influence in education. Those who graduate from universities within Lolios often become very successful in their professions. The Matron of Ravens (LN). She is known, mostly as the Goddess of Death. She commands over the winter and she watches the fate of those who pass into the land of the dead as well as those born into the land of the living. Many of those who die are buried within her temple grounds for they believe that the consecrated ground prevents the curse of Undeath. She has a smaller following than that of the other Gods but her importance in the cycle of life and death is regarded as one of the highest nonetheless. Her festivities are celebrated in many cities as the Day of the Dead even by those who do not follow her specifically. She handpicks her champions and therefore only few paladins have the gift of the Raven Queen. Cait Sith, the Prime Archfey (CG). Preserves the beauty of nature and was the sole ruler of the Feywilds until the Everlight Barrier was formed. In which she delegated the leadership to her descendants and followers. However, these followers started to waver in faith and eventually split causing turmoil within the hierarchy of the Feywilds. She is the matron of Spring and is often depicted as a beautiful woman with catlike features surrounded by alluring flowers. She is worshipped by many of the Elves that originated from the Feywild and their descendants, along with most of the sentient beings within the Feywilds too such as dryads, treants, pixies and the like. The demi-gods that now rule over the Feywild are mostly ones that are blessed by the Archfey, but there are few who turn away from her guidance with corruption from the Betrayer Gods. Her power over the arcane is also a large factor in her survival with her specialty revolving around elemental magic. During the Prime Banishment she sent storms of lightning and thunder crashing against the ancient evil beings. She forced the armies of undead away using large tides of water separating them from the mainland and froze many of the Molten Doom’s giants. Atuun, the Lunarlight (NG). He is widely worshipped by those who embrace the night, and is known to most as the God of Autumn and Love. Halflings and elves in particular follow his teachings and is worshipped whenever there is a full moon as those believe the next day will be prosperous and bring good fortune. Lots of couples will have their weddings in his temple as they believe they will be promised eternal love. Some rogues and those who work in the shadows occasionally ask for his blessing so that they are undetected and successful in their missions. Alternatively, those who travel during the night also pray for his guidance that they do not encounter any harmful beings. Betrayer Gods: Serpentrix, the Defiler (CE). The serpent lord wanders in the shadows and infects them with poisons and toxins. The serpent-kin follow his teachings and offers many beasts as sacrifice. He is an eternal enemy to Aeon who eradicated him from the heavens, following this eternal hatred. His kin hunt and slaughter beasts and her followers as revenge. He was severely wounded during the Prime Banishment and has been in a weakened state since. Although the serpents on Tisra keep to themselves, they are loathed by most including other evil beings as they are deceivers, bond breakers and defilers with their poisons. Ambrosia, the Scaled Empress (LE). She is worshipped by all chromatic dragons, her greed is absolute as she is known to pass on her traits to her descendants. Most will obtain large hoards of gold and treasures in their own lairs, similar to her ways. With traits of all the colours of her children she wields incredible power that rivals that of the Platinum dragon. With them being sworn enemies, her kin value hunting the metallic dragons as tests to ascend higher dominance within the clans. Over time, the different attributes started to drift apart as their limitless greed broke their cooperation, their hatred for each other also grew although not to the extent of the metallic dragons but nonetheless they would often slay each other. Conqueror of the Hells (LE). He has countless names that signify his evil self. With full reign over the devils in the Hell's, he rules ruthlessly passing punishment to those who cross him. Many books hold stories of this malicious creature, to the point that he is one of the most known evil existences throughout mankind. The layers of Hell are carefully crafted by him, to ensure the hierarchy is absolute. With his idea of planting seeds on Tisra before they were forced out of the heavens means that some of his kin still remain on it, tainting it. The Heavenly Gods did not know until many years after the Everlight Barrier was erected therefore unable to correct it themselves. Which means that the devils still linger on Tisra, as well as the rest of the Betrayer armies with the demonic forces being the most prominent. Ignesius, the Molten Doom (CE). Drowning civilisation with fiery destruction, this God is very closely related to the Elemental Lord of Fire. Existing solely to spread destruction and chaos through Tisra to bring back the most primal ways. He hates any creation of new and wishes to eradicate them all, therefore being a large nemesis of Beatrix. His worshippers consist of those who have lost all value and only seek to ruin others as their cause, therefore having nothing to lose often makes them formidable foes. His molten giants still linger the world as they seek to break apart everything that mankind has created, causing huge threats wherever they seem to appear. Their birthplace is unknown to many, which keeps them on high alert as they can warp into existence causing havoc in an instant. Nihilum, the Dreadlord (CE). The most well known throughout the Betrayer Gods, also the most prominent and powerful as he commands legions of demons that still roam Tisra. A lot of his descendants punctured their way through to the material planes and there have been several invasions of cities and villages supposedly by his command. Although he himself is unable to venture to the world due to the Everlight Barrier, his underlings who also hold formidable power are able to perform his evil deeds for him. After the other Betrayer Gods were beaten and forced to retreat during Prime Banishment, he himself was able to kill and injure a few of the Heavenly Gods before surrendering. Farindaal, the Lich King (NE). The dead wander still because of his magic and the magic he has passed onto his descendants. Necromancy being the source of all his evil doings, he conquered much of Tisra through slaying his enemies and using them to further fuel his own army. He mainly kept to himself during the Prime Banishment but is a major enemy to the Matron of Ravens who has extreme hatred for the undead. His following mainly consists of the Drow and cultists all over Tisra that seek easy power.